Bloody Business
by Naidoo
Summary: dancing around each other for years all it takes sometimes is a bit of closeness, a razor and a some accident that involves blood to move things further. Okay, this is probably the worst summary I've ever written... not a oneshot any longer.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another ONESHOT. What can I say? I seem to be inspired to write oneshots, whereas I am a bit stuck with my multi-chapters. This is all very fluffy, kinda, just a bit of angst, but mainly fluff. This story was mainly inspired by a picture Kirsten Vangsness put on twitter the other day, in which she photographed Shemar Moore shaving. I found it kindahot to be honest ..._

_This story also marks my 30th fic for Morgan/Garcia actually. In less than a year. 10 months to be exact. Wow, I definitely don't have a life. =)  
_

* * *

They had been best friends for a longer time than either of them could remember by now. And there had been only few situations ever that got them by surprise, but today … certainly was one of them. In retrospective at least. A lot of people would probably argue otherwise, saying this had been a long time in the making, but neither Penelope nor Morgan knew or wanted to hear anything about that. There had always been rumors. Rumors that they had more going on, were going out, hell, even slept with each other. But that's all they were: rumors. They never went anything further than friendship.

When Penelope was shot, Morgan was there for her. Day and night. For at least two weeks. When he was shot – although it was just a graze - she returned the favor, practically living with him for two weeks. When he broke his arms three weeks after that, she was back as well. Her boyfriend of course didn't appreciate the fact that she was now spending more time with Morgan than him and told her she should maybe be thinking of cutting contact to Morgan all together, a suggestion that didn't stick with her too well in return. They had split by now, so that wasn't an issue anymore anyway.

When Morgan had his arm broken he was more or less helpless, although he didn't want to admit it. And she surely wouldn't push for it. She knew it, she knew he knew it, who needed words to confirm what both knew?

So with him being helpless and more or less at her mercy – a thought she certainly liked a lot – she took over basically all in Morgan's daily routine and made sure he wouldn't overdo it On good days she allowed to make it as far as the couch and the TV, on bad days he wasn't even allowed to leave the bedroom.

"You do realize that I have an arm broken, right? No major surgery, no broken leg. The doctors said I should just keep it easy with my arm for a while but at no point did they say to stop all kind of activity all together," Morgan complained to her ever so often, but she just ignored it. During that time she also took over shaving for him, which was in the beginning a rather awkward situation. Strangely enough, despite having been so close and sometimes even inappropriate with each other for such a long time her issues were also with the closeness the daily shaving brought on. It all just felt … to domestically, like that one barrier that was there and neither wanted to cross. But seeing that he is right handed, and broke his right arm and neither he nor she liked the full beard much she just got on with it and took in that daily routine as well. With quite a few advantages as she had to admit.

It was a routine that now had made its way into their friendship. So whenever she was over at his, spending the night because it had gotten late again and he refused to let her pay for a cab unnecessarily – especially when he had more than enough room in his house – the next morning they would end up in his en-suite bathroom and he'd let her take care of that daily duty. He usually wouldn't let anyone touch that particular part of him, even less so with a razor in hands. But with Penelope it all was different. He trusted her blindfolded with his life.

So that's how they got what they had been doing now. Him sitting on the cold bathroom counter and her standing in between his parted legs, spreading shaving foam generously all over his jaw and cheeks, from ear to the other.

"You know, you look a bit like Santa Claus. The hotter version of him actually," she laughed, while getting everything else ready to start.

Morgan laughed at her comment as well, not able to say anything since Penelope was still working his upper lip region with more shaving foam. Every time she touched his face again, there was this little tingle he felt all over his body, her long fingers stroking over his skin.

"What would you do if I just shave it all off?" Penelope asked after the first few strokes.

"I would never let you lay a hand on me ever," he snickered softly, seeing how she looked at him.

"You seriously think you, of all people, would be able to deny me?" she asked with a smile, before adding "I mean, after all you are always all over me. And then you think you'd be strong enough to stay away?"

"Hey, who's been denying who for all these years?" Morgan asked turning his head to the left so he could give her better access to work with the razor.

"Only because I know, you'd be ruining me for any other guy that would follow," she argued with a smile, finishing the right side of his face.

"Who said anything about other guys? Once I would have you I'd keep you," Morgan smiled at her, turning his head back slowly and looking at her.

Penelope who had just started on his left cheek lost thought for a moment, mainly due to the seriousness in his voice and how he had just said that last sentence. And then it happened…

"Ouch," was the next thing she heard from him, and before she even got around looking what it was, she saw it. The blood flowing over her hand slowly, before dripping onto the brown-yellowish stone of the counter.

Penelope let the razor fall to the floor instantly, shocked about the blood on her hand and next to Morgan and grabbed a towel, pressing it against his cheek.

"I'm … so, so sorry, Hot Stuff, " she started, feeling the blush on her cheeks. "For one second I was … and then…" she stuttered, seeing how the white towel slowly got soaked in blood. "And you were just …" she started again, but was interrupted when she felt his hand on hers, making her look at him.

"Baby Girl, breathe." That was all he said for a moment and a soft smile followed. "It is okay. It happens," he tried to argue, but didn't see any change in her posture.

"I … just … and then …" she started again, at which Morgan moved slightly towards the edge of his bathroom counter, wrapping his bare legs around her and pulling her towards him. "Hey hard head," he started in a soft voice, making sure he got her attention. "It's okay, no worries. It is just a cut. Happened to myself more than enough when I was a teenage boy, leaning the hard way how to go about this."

Penelope had to smile about the image of a teenage Derek Morgan, getting the ropes of how to go about shaving. A thought that had her mind go anywhere else than the blood on her hand and the bloody towel she still pressed against his cheek.

"I bet even then you were handsome," she snickered, getting a laugh out of him in response.

"Well, if you consider 5'3" and being slender and rather skinny handsome, I guess I was," he smiled back, getting of the counter and moving in behind her, letting the towel fall to the floor.

"Hmmm… I bet the girls were still all over you," Penelope laughed, not able to believer that her best friend, womanizer Derek Morgan, had ever had a hard time in High School.

"Oh, trust me they didn't give me the time of the day," he laughed, moved in closer and opened the tab.

"Oh, they probably regret that now, seeing you," she replied, getting another laugh from him, while he grabbed her hands and held them under the soft spray of warm water, lathering them with soap and washing the blood away on her hands.

"No idea. Maybe," he answered modestly, in a soft, quiet voice. "The only woman I actually care for what she thinks is already here with me…"

At that Penelope turned around, looking at him questioningly. He said things like that all the time to her, but lately… it all had a very different sound to it. More sincere and seriousness, but still with a soft undertone of teasing. It was hard for her to explain it, but it was all just different.

She lifted her head up slightly, looking at him still with a quizzical expression, when all of a sudden she noticed him move forward, pressing his lips softly on hers and kissing her. They stood like that for a moment, with Morgan just kissing her and her not being able to respond. Too many questions were running through her head, too many thoughts. And just when she wanted to respond, he was gone again. As quick as he had started it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered shocked, taking a step back, not looking at her. "I shouldn't … it was completely off limit. You are with Lynch and- " he kept on babbling, but wasn't able to finish when he was stopped by Penelope. Or rather her lips on his.

He was surprised first, surprised about her action, her eagerness once he felt her arms coming around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss and into her body, until there was no space between their bodies.

They stood like this forever, exploring each other in that kiss, loosing themselves in it as well. It felt like the world all of a sudden stopped around them, like time stopped and they were the center. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek with one, while his other one leisurely rested on her hips. It was all melding together, the years of dancing around each other, thinking the other one would never take that step further, the passion and heat, love and desire for one another.

Morgan pushed Penelope slightly back, against the counter, attacking her lips with force, pulling her down with him in this spiral of passion and heat, hunger and want, need and desire. They lost each other in that kiss and seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours, which ended in forever.

Pulling back breathlessly after a while, Morgan looked at Penelope and needed to laugh for a moment. The image in front of him just was too cute. Her lips all red and softly swollen from the kissing, there were several spots of shaving foam that were still left at certain parts of his face and had now transferred to her. Her hair was a bit messy and there was a huge grin plastered all over her face.

Wiping some shaving foam from her cheeks and nose with his thump he smiled at her, not sure for a second what just happened. Lynch came to mind for a moment, and admittedly, it was probably the least favorite of what he wanted to think of at this moment, but it was on his mind. Having her in his arms was a dream come true.

He wanted to tell her so much, so many things but didn't get really anywhere, since he couldn't help himself and lean forward again, capturing her lips in another sweet and soft kiss, enjoying every single second and every passing moment. It was like a dream come true, the final happy ending he had been waiting for since so long.

After a while he felt Penelope stir in his arms, removing her lips from his, drawing back slowly.

"I think … I better go now," she all of a sudden announced, shocking Morgan. _Didn't she want this? Was he wrong?_

"I … I'm sorry, if I pushed you anywhere. I thought… but… was I wrong?" he asked unsure. _She did kiss him, right? He hadn't imagined it. _

"You didn't push me anywhere, mon chér. Not yet at least and not into the direction I was hoping for," she smiled wickedly at him.

Morgan needed to smile at that comment, relieved.

"Then why leave? I could push you towards that bed you seem to hope for," he grinned, getting another laugh from her.

"I need to get home. I don't have any clothes here and I also promised JJ to meet her and JJ for lunch, which will be in like an hour. So if I want to make that … I should leave now," she answered, looking slightly apologetic. "If I had known that's how my day would turn out, I wouldn't have made these plans," she smiled at him.

"Well, then cancel them, " he suggested smiling, at which Penelope had to laugh once more.

"Yeah, that would be so not suspicious when I cancel an hour before our meeting."

"Sooner or later they will find out anyway. Because there is no way I will hive you up now that I have you," he said softly, kissing her once again. He just couldn't get enough of her already.

She left his statement unmentioned and stroked her fingers softly over the cut. "I'm sorry," she mumbled softly, pressing a chaste and soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll call you later, Hot Stuff. Once I am over with this lunch," she smiled, moving already slowly back, not really wanting to part. But she had promised JJ and Emily that lunch since ages and always something came up last minute. Mainly due to cases that came up last minute.

Yes, today certainly hadn't worked out as planned all together. And some things were just meant to be.


	2. proper goodbye

_A/N: Guess what? No longer a oneshot. LOL What can I say? With basically everyone saying she would never leave him - ever - I felt like I had to write a sequel. And I also felt bad for emzypemsy, cause her muse left her all alone by herself. Not that this will spark anything - if so, awesome - but you never know. Also dedicated to her - I see it she inspired me t the sequel. Kinda._

_Hope this will fix it all. And you all will think it "right's the wrongs" LOL  
_

* * *

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Period. Leaving Derek Morgan – looking the way he did in his boxer shorts and the tight, old looking tee – was one of the most tempting images for her and turning around, to leave was hard. And he didn't make this any easier on her either when bringing her to the door. She knew he just did it hoping he could change her mind, she saw it in his face: the desire, the heat, how bad he wanted her not to leave.

She was just walking through the door, towards her car, when she felt Derek's hand on her wrist pulling her back in his arms and just a second later she felt his lips on hers again. She melted right there and then into his arms, wondering once again why she was going to leave. She should just stay here, with him and explore what they started. She shouldn't be going to that lunch - okay she should, seeing it were her best friends, but then again she hadn't been waiting for a lunch with them since years like she did with waiting for Derek Morgan. She should be staying here. With him. And the longer this kiss lasted the more she felt her resistance crack. And why shouldn't it? She wanted him as much as he probably wanted her, if not even more if the fire I his eyes from before was any indication.

She moaned into the kiss, not wanting to let go, but also knowing the longer she let him go on with this the later she would be for her lunch.

"You know," she heard him whisper into her ear, after he drew back from her, "you really _really _shouldn't go."

His voice alone sent shivers down her spine. He really made this hard on her, not that she could really blame him. He mumbled sweet nothing against her skin, all the time kissing his way slowly and seductively down her neck, down her collarbone, all over her shoulder, down her arm and he ended with her palm. By the time he had finished her mind and resistance had been reduced to a puddle of goo. The things this man did to her, and he hadn't even started yet really.

"You're not playing fair," she moaned with a laugh.

"Why?" Morgan asked innocently, but from the tone in his voice she knew he was perfectly aware of what she meant. "All I do is giving you a proper goodbye," he smiled against her by now rather heated skin.

"And what a goodbye it is," she murmured more to herself, surprised she was able to form any coherent sentence. She felt his smile against her skin and knew … she had lost that fight. There was just no way she would be able to leave. No. Way.

"I will need to at least go to my place…" she started and could see the huge smile all over his face when he let go of her wrist and looked up. He knew he had won. But then again he had put quite some effort into convincing her.

"Why?" he asked simply and she laughed for a moment. For him probably all seemed so simple and easy.

"I don't have any clothes at your place left…" she started explaining and saw him coming in closer again, until she felt his lips by her ears.

"For what I have planned," he whispered seductively into her ear "clothes would be in the way anyway. So no need in wasting time to get them, when the first thing I would do is ripping them of your gorgeous body again."

And she might – maybe – have let out a whimper at this. Maybe. And who could blame her. The way he said it, in a whisper, his hot breath tickling her earlobe, had her melting into his arms right again.

How long they stood in that doorway, giving his neighbors probably quite an eyeful of him being all over her, she didn't know, but she knew she had to get out of his arms. Even just for a moment. She needed to call Emily and JJ after all, making at least an attempt at explaining that she wouldn't be able to make it. She just didn't know what to tell them. If she started with Morgan that phone call would never end, if she brought in some random guy she herself would feel bad, making her friends think some random guy valued more to her than her friends. Maybe she should just fake a cough and say she didn't feel too well?

In the end Penelope was saved from lying when Emily announced that she wasn't feeling too well and would rather postpone than infecting JJ or Penelope with whatever she was having. And not only a minute after she had ended the call Morgan was all over her again, like he hadn't seen her in forever. He seriously must have been waiting for this moment when he made her feel like he starved for her that much that he had already a hard time letting of her for longer than a few moments.

The way he attacked her lips, how his hands seemed to wander all over her body, frantically stripping her out of every piece of fabric, made Penelope wonder whether they would actually make it to the bed. They didn't. The couch was apparently good enough. Not that she minded much. After all … as long as he was with her anything would do. Hell, even the floor seemed appealing as long as he just didn't let go or stopped whatever he was doing with his tongue.

They spent their entire Saturday afternoon making good on the last three years and at some point during their acts of lovemaking Penelope wondered what it would take to wear Derek Morgan out. With every time he seemed to get more and more motive and more and more energized, And with every new act of lovemaking he certainly also got a whole lot more creative.

By the end of Sunday Derek and Penelope had managed to christen probably every surface at his place and both had to admit they kind were not looking forward to Monday, to parting, to leaving the bed, but both also knew sooner or later that day would have come.

And certainly today definitely had not turned out as any of them would have had thought. It turned out so much better. They couldn't have planned this any better even if they had wanted to, that much was for sure.

***-*-*-*-* THE real END *-*-*-*-***


End file.
